User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 3 Finale: Chapter 7, Part 1: Burn It To The Ground
James and I walked into the gun store on Dillon Steet and the arms dealer looked up at us from cleaning the inside barrel of a gun. "Heyy, if it isn't the junior bounty hunter! How's it goin'?" The arms dealer greeted me. He looked at James, "Who the fuck's this guy?" I said, "This is James. He's a good friend of mine." He nodded and asked, "So, I heard about the ship 'The Platypus' sinking a couple weeks ago. Whoever did that must be one tough sunuva bitch." I wanted to tell him that it was me, which it was, but figured it's for the best if I didn't tell him. I said, "Hey, we need some of your merchandise. Can you hook us up?" He nodded, "Sure, man. Take a look around." James walked over to a table and was eying a pump action shotgun. I picked up a moltov cocktail and examined it. "We'll take a couple boxes of these, if that's okay. And 2 pump action shotguns, as well." The guy nodded and said, "Sure, if you got the money." I forked over some cash and took the boxes and the guns. James got us a car and we put the stuff in the trunk. I drove us to the warehouse district in Alderney, where Doug's drug warehouse was located. While I was driving, I took the battery out of my phone and threw it out the car window and took another battery out of my pocket and put it in my phone. James looked at me quizzically and asked, "Why are you doing that?" I answered, "Doug could track us down by this phone. So I bought a bunch of batteries to use for my phone. It will make it harder for Doug to track us down if we keep doing this." James nodded and looked out the window. When we got there I parked the car behind a dumpster and turned the engine off. "Let's fucking do this!" James said excitedly. James was about to get out of the car and I pulled him back. "We have to wait here until it gets dark, then we will strike. You keep watch first, I will sleep for a bit." I closed my eyes and rested for a while. . . "Hey," I felt my arm being tugged. I opened my eyes to see James. He had a wild look in his eye, "Look." I looked through the windshield. There was a commotion over by Doug's warehouse. There was Doug! He was standing next to a van and smoking a Cuban cigar while watching his henchman trying to pull someone out of the van. How did I know it was Cuban? I could smell the fuckin' thing from here! "Oh. My. God." I said quietly. The one being pulled out of the van was my mom!! She had a gag in her mouth and had a gash down her face. I opened the car window a little bit to try to hear what they're saying. My mom was being smacked across the face by Doug! "I'm gonna fucking strangle that little puke!!" I screamed but luckily, James clamped his hand over my mouth when I said that. I heard Doug yelling, "Where is the BOY?!" I'm guessing he was talking about me. How would my mom know? She didn't even KNOW I was working for Doug! "Doug just crossed the line!" I growled. He gestured toward the door. They took her inside and they all went inside. "Dumb ass. Didn't even bother to have a guard outside!" James chuckled. We got out of the car and popped the trunk. I said, "Lighters?" James pulled out two Zippos. "Check." I said, "Guns?" James pulled out his pump shotgun and I pulled out my pistol and my carbine rifle out of the trunk. "Check." I said, "Moltov cocktails?" James said, "Check." And I said, "We are good to go. Take the box, we'll leave 'em by the warehouse in case we need to grab some. We're gonna burn this place!" James carried the box to the side of the warehouse and I walked with my rifle. We grabbed five each and climbed onto the roof. There was a roof window that was open. Easy access. I peeked into the room below. There were tables lined up with boxes, packages of coke, pot trees, bongs, and pretty much everything a drug cartel has. Doug was standing by a door where I saw my mother peeking through the window in the wall. I decided to call Doug. I took out my phone and dialed Doug's number under restricted. I saw Doug answer his phone and he said, "Hello?" I said angrily, "Hey, asshole. How's life?" Doug chuckled, "Hello, Gregory. I was hoping you were dead by now." I answered, "Well, I'm not. I'm gonna kill you." He growled, "Oh, yeah? You'll never find me, you little runt!" I said coolly, "Hey, I like the tie you're wearing. Red suits you." I saw Doug's eyes got wide, "How do know I was wearing a red tie?" I laughed softly, "Oh, well. I have my ways. And the douchebag look suits you, as well!" He gritted his teeth, "Where the hell are you, Ryder?!" I lit a moltov cocktail and shouted, "I'm up here!!" And I tossed the cocktail at the pot plants lined up on the table. They instantly caught fire. A worker started running around frantically on fire, trying desperately to douse the flames. James and I did a leap of faith jump and landed in the back of a pick up truck full of fertilizer. We got up and started unloading led into everyone. "I'm coming for you, Doug!" I laughed like a maniac. I shot a guy with a gun in the head and he fell back onto a table with spilled cocaine on it. His blood made the coke turn dark red. My mom screamed through the door, "Greg! What in God's name is going on?! Why are you shooting people?!" I said, "Long story, I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to get the hell outta here!" I kicked open the door and untied my mom. I handed her a pistol, "For protection." She looked horrified about it. James and I were throwing moltov cocktails all over the room. In the crossfire, I saw Doug run out the back door. I screamed, "Get back here, you son of a bitch!!" He got in a car and sped away. I said confidently, "I'm not done with you yet." We got in a Mustang parked at the side and drove after Doug. . . Category:Blog posts